erasing names
by DrinkingAlcoholicRainbows
Summary: they kept on believing the world was a blur, hoping it really was and they'd be the only ones left dancing. al/scorp; nextgen. short.


**erasing names** - _an al/scorp fic_

(drinkingalcoholicrainbows)

* * *

><p>green eyes, black hair. he was a contrast of the brightest of orbs and the darkest of colors and <span>scorpius hyperion malfoy<span> thought he was alluring and addictive. he was something different, and he had a knack for daring to pick the dangerous side of the room. he was his best mate, and his secret lover at times. no matter what, he always picks the forbidden fruit; his red and gold gryffindor tie and the fierce lion roaring in his heart proves it so.

blue eyes, blonde hair. he was a balance of the lightest of hues and albus severus potter thought he was beautiful. he was the rope to hold on to when he was in danger of falling too far, he was always there when things turned into a hurricane all of a sudden, and he never left from that place. so when his slytherin tongue enters that (_sweetsweet_) dark cavern, he feels complete inside because he knows he loves the boy he is passionately kissing. call it wrong, but silver and green snakes always had this gene in them for picking the "_wrong_" side, no?

the world sees them as albus severus potter and scorpius hyperion malfoy; best mates that should have never been but became anyway. the world was there at their daily little spats (_"they remind me of that hermione granger and ron weasley. fighting at least once a day. sigh."_), the world was there at the laughs they share (_"aw, they are so cute!"_), the world was there at the pranks they pulled (_"mr. potter! mr. malfoy! ten points from gryffindor and slytherin!"_), and the world was there when they walk together to class. the world thinks it saw it all, but it doesn't see the glances they give with eyes full of love, or the little pecks they share on their rosy pink lips.

hogwarts erases their last names until all that's left is _albus severus_ and _scorpius hyperion_; two exceptional students from two exceptional families. at least once a day do they praise _albus severus'_ charms work or boast that he was better than severus snape himself when brewing his potions. some others point out_ scorpius hyperion's_ high grades in the art of transfiguration and they clap heartily for the young gryffindor. in the end they agree; both are, and always were, different and special and they are proud of them because of that.

their families see them as just **albus** and **scorpius** and erase their second names. **albus** was the middle child, the smartest of the three. he was the devious and sly one, with that twinkle in his green eyes signaling ulterior motives. even then, ginny and harry and james and lily wouldn't change him for anything. **scorpius** was the lone and only kid, but not spoiled like his father once was. he was kind and sweet, and astoria swears she got a toothache from all the sweetness. draco is proud of his son, for he was his own man and not a shadow like he was when he was young.

but when they're alone in the empty room and no presence is sensed but their own, _albus severus_ kicks the prized potter surname since he was no hero while _scorpius hyperion_ throws the malfoy name to the trash bin as he was not prim or proper like his name suggests. then **albus** gets rid the _severus_; he is not a double-crosser like that severus was. **scorpius** is meanwhile willing the word _hyperion_ away, he is not a shining star in the twinkling sky. together, slowly, but surely, and they erase everything else (_the spaces, the world, the wrongness of the situation, everything_) until all that's left is _**al and scorp**_; one person in two, perfectly made to fit with the other for all life's purposes for the rest of their lives.

yet poor _**al**_ has a reputation to keep (_everything he does is mainstream news, y'know_), and pitiful _**scorp**_ can't do anything to stop his hordes of screaming fans that he wishes will just go away. so they put their names and titles back on with a sense of longing for everything to be normal and okay and all right and peaceful but they just aren't allowed to mess with the universe and it hurts so much, that fact. then the world keeps up and (_hurry, do it quick!_) _**scorp**_becomes **scorpius** then_ scorpius hyperion_ and finally, scorpius hyperion malfoy; while _**al**_ is suddenly **albus** then they added another word and then it was _albus severus_ and after a few finishing touches is albus severus potter, then they walk out of the room as who the world thinks they are.

they wear their labels with a sense of made up pride, but when the crowd has dispersed they go back to playing their game of erasing names and they pretend they're the only ones in the whole damn planet because they can and that they're free to go around and be free and explore between petite little kisses so full of love with each other because they are, and nobody can change love or whatever since it's too powerful or something or the other.

the world sees them as albus severus potter and scorpius hyperion malfoy; but all they see is each other and that's okay and that's totally perfect because that's all that really matters to them.

* * *

><p><em>"they said love was blind, i said it makes you see what's really inside."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>erasing names - end.<strong>


End file.
